Christmas in Golgorand
by Illyria's Acolyte
Summary: Yes, I realize it's not christmas, but I like this idea, so I made it anyway. On my Tactics file, I was in the Golgorand Execution Site on Christmas, and the characters in the story are the original characters from that file. I don't own FFT, but I'd like
1. Chapter 1: Ramza and Kylie

Chapter1: Ramza and Kylie  
  
"What luck," griped the female Ninja Kylie as she trudged through the rain. "Getting stuck in the Golgorand Execution Site on Christmas day. She adjusted her maroon colored hair band, and put her Gold Helmet back on.  
  
"Well, it could be worse," said her summoner companion Strawberry. "We could be trekking through Barius Valley on Christmas Eve. Oh wait, we did." She adjusted her Germainus boots, which were full of water.  
  
"Will you stop complaining?" Kylie heard Ophelia yelled from behind them, dragging her poor walking buddy, Agrias Oaks, behind her. "Ramza didn't complain when he had to spend his birthday in the Sweegy Woods." She shook the leaves out of her simple Mediator dress.  
  
"I remember that." David spoke up. He wore the headband and shirtless outfit of a Monk. "Remember when you got stuck in the giant pot hole, Dorothy, and we had to get you out?"  
  
"That wasn't in the Sweegy Woods," a small blonde Geomancer complained from in front of David. "The place where I got my foot stuck was in Igros, and Cindy helped me out of it. Remember Cindy? And Keane? And Akintunde? I miss them."  
  
"I'm sorry I never knew them," a tall Archer named Masahiro said. He shook his dark hair out of his green eyes.  
  
"What I would like to know," a shorter Archer named Pamela said. "Is where Ramza, Chris, Marty, Mustadio, Rush, and Daniel are." Her story was a sad one. It made Kylie shudder when she thought about it.  
  
When she was little, Pamela was kidnapped from her village and raised by Bull Demons. And when she was old enough, they raped her. She has a hard time trusting now. The only person who can get close to her is Masahiro. Her friend Christine, nicknamed Chris, had known the same kind of life. And so far, they are the only known survivors of their village.  
  
Soon the group of travelers reached their friends at Golgorand. Kylie ran up to Ramza. "Come here," he said. "I have something to show you." Kylie followed him to the place where they were tricked by Gafgarion into believing that Princess Ovelia was going to be executed.  
  
"Close your eyes," Ramza said, leading her to the archway with his hands over her eyes. "Alright, open your eyes." She did, and there, in front of her eyes, a pair of Spell Edges stood before her eyes.  
  
"The best swords money can buy," Ramza smiled. "For now at least." Kylie laughed. "Next time, I promise to buy my own." They walked along the road to the main spot. As they walked, they spotted David and Dorothy. They waved, and the couple walked away, probably to their own devises.  
  
"Wait, I don't think this is the way to the others," Kylie said. Ramza nodded. There were bare trees all over, and strange birds cawed in the trees. To their left was a giant marsh, and their right, a dead forest. They knew where they were. Zigolis Swamp.  
  
**************************  
  
"How did we end up in Zigolis-?"  
  
"Kylie, look out!" Ramza said as a man-sized skeleton wearing a purple cape jumped out of the reeds next to them, knife drawn. In an instant, Kylie brought up her new Spell Edges to block the blow. She succeeded, but only after she was knocked into the thorns behind her. Ramza brought his own Spell Edges up, and in two swift blows, the skeleton dropped into the swampy water. Ramza and Kylie heard bellows behind them, and knew that the battle was not over.  
  
"Nothing like a good battle to keep up your instincts," Jake said. "Now let's get the hell out of here." They ran through a different area of the swamp until they saw some non-familiar faces. A Time Mage, and a Knight, both standing near a summoner they knew quite well.  
  
"Strawberry!" The Knight turned his head, and his Mage partner did likewise. Strawberry cried out from behind her gag, but it was incomprehensible.  
  
"We need her back," said the Knight. "I am the new leader of Bart Co., but now, it's Beck Co., after me. This is Aquarius. We have come to pick up the traitor." Beck waved his hand in Strawberry's direction.  
  
"Strawberry has nothing to do with Bart Company anymore, so leave her alone," Ramza yelled. "This battle is between you and your employees."  
  
"Is that so?" Beck said. He whistled, and a trio of people came out of the woods. One was a female Wizard, and the other two were like the people now facing the two Ninjas, a Knight and a Time Mage. "These are my loyal subjects, Garnett, 'O Bannon, and Sophie. We will lay waste to you."  
  
"That's your army?" Kylie scoffed. "We can take that all by ourselves." The Ninja pair drew their Spell Edges, as another figure rushed into battle. He jumped in behind Sophie, and slammed his elbow into her neck. She went down. Hard.  
  
"One Time Mage down, one to go," the figure said. Ramza recognized him as Rush, the over-zealous Monk that caught Strawberry's eye when he joined the party at the Zeklaus Desert Death Corps station. After their meeting at Barius Hill, Rush and Strawberry instantly fell for each other.  
  
Rush jumped next to Ramza and Kylie. The three people stood together as Beck mobilized his three remaining troops as both armies prepared for battle. Strawberry fiercely struggled against her bonds, indicating that she too wanted to fight. Her bonds were loosening slightly.  
  
Beck drew his sword, and Jake, Kylie, and 'O Bannon did the same. Garnett and Aquarius brandished their staves. Kylie made the first move. Charging straight towards Beck, she sliced her Spell Edges toward him. Beck easily dodged them and shoved her backward with his shield. It was followed by a sideswipe, which she dodged with great difficulty and not without a small gash on her stomach. It sapped her of some of her strength, and made her reflexes a little slower. Rush got into a giant parrying battle with Garnett, and Ramza was taking on 'O Bannon and Aquarius at the same time.  
  
Rush finally parried a blow long enough for Garnett to stop, and he knocked her backward. The staff flew out of her hand, and caught a stray blow from Kylie's swords. It was sliced in two; the magic stored inside it flew in every direction. The battle stopped for a few seconds. Long enough for Beck to shove a sword in Kylie's stomach.  
  
Blood flowed slightly from the wound, and started to trickle out of her mouth. Ramza yelled, and Rush ran over to take out Beck. He succeeded in hitting a nerve on his back, and Beck fell. Aquarius and 'O Bannon watched with horror as the two opponents both fell to the ground.  
  
**********************  
  
Kylie's eyes fluttered open in Warjilis City Hospital. She sat up, only to meet a stabbing pain in her head. Gasping, she sat back down with another pain in her head. She caught a faint glimpse of Ramza next to her.  
  
"Feeling better?" Ramza's brown eyes were filled with concern and he looked like he hadn't slept all night. Kylie tried to sit up again, more slowly this time.  
  
"Like someone hit me in the head with a Morning Star," she moaned. Ramza laughed as Strawberry and Rush entered. Despite the situation, Strawberry wore a wide grin on her face.  
  
"We had to use about 3 or 4 Phoenix Downs to revive you, and even more for Beck. Only because he kept resisting." Kylie sat back up.  
  
"So I guess everything ended up okay, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so Kylie," Ramza said. He found himself sitting next to her on the bed. He could see himself in Kylie's eyes, and she looked back at him. And then, he kissed her. Strawberry and Rush slowly backed out of the room.  
  
"You're not a bad kisser you know," Kylie said.  
  
"Th-thanks," Ramza stuttered. His face was beet red. Kylie blushed.  
  
"I've known you liked me since I caught you staring at me in Igros the first time we went there. You remember, to report to your brother? And I also know that you're been afraid to do anything because of my connection to David."  
  
"And by connection, you mean you were dating him since you were thirteen," Ramza replied.  
  
Kylie blushed again. "I know, I know, but after the incident at Fort Zeakden where you saved my life, I realized that David and I couldn't be together anymore. So we broke up. I suppose he told you that when you met up in Dorter." Ramza nodded, and Kylie continued.  
  
"And when I saw you again in Igros, I just knew I'd have to make my move before Ophelia did. And once Daniel joined, I figured we were pretty much signed and sealed. I knew I had to do something, because you mean the world to me, and I love you."  
  
He kissed her again, and this time, neither of them blushed.  
  
************************  
  
A/N: The following chapters will be the same events from the viewpoints of the other characters in the story. Well, not so much characters as couples, but whatever. Next is Rush and Strawberry. So have fun! See ya later!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Tactics, though I consider Kylie and the other originals to be my own creation. 


	2. Chapter 2: Rush and Strawberry

Chapter 2: Rush and Strawberry  
  
Strawberry picked up her summoner skirt and stepped over a very big puddle. Kylie, her Ninja friend, walked beside her.  
  
"What luck," she said. "Getting stuck in the Golgorand Execution Site on Christmas day." Kylie fixed her Gold Helmet.  
  
"Well, it could be worse," said Strawberry. "We could be trekking through Barius Valley on Christmas Eve. Oh wait, we did." Strawberry accidentally stepped in a very big puddle. She groaned and pulled off her Germainus boots to pour the water out of them.  
  
"Will you stop complaining?" Strawberry heard Ophelia yelled from behind them, dragging, Agrias, her poor walking buddy behind her. "Ramza didn't complain when he had to spend his birthday in the Sweegy Woods." She shook the leaves out of her simple Mediator dress.  
  
"I remember that." David spoke up. He wore the headband and shirtless outfit of a Monk. "Remember when you got stuck in the giant pot hole, Dorothy, and we had to get you out?" Strawberry fell into the bushes, but no one seemed to notice.  
  
"That wasn't in the Sweegy Woods," Dorothy complained from in front of David. "The place where I got my foot stuck was in Igros, and Cindy helped me out of it. Remember Cindy? And Keane? And Akintunde? I miss them."  
  
"I'm sorry I never knew them," a tall Archer named Masahiro said. He shook his dark hair out of his green eyes. Strawberry got out of the bushes by herself, staggering as she stood.  
  
"What I would like to know," Pamela said. "Is where Ramza, Chris, Marty, Mustadio, Rush, and Daniel are."  
  
Strawberry wobbled after the group as she tried to clean off her dress. She didn't want to look like this when Rush showed up. Whenever she saw him, she looked horrible, but Rush didn't seem to notice.  
  
When she arrived at the main segment, Rush walked over to her. Her dress was wet and stained, and her summoner's horn had a branch stuck in it. Her blonde hair was wet and ran down her shoulders at strange angles. Rush walked over to her, and she panicked. Her feet were freezing in the snow.  
  
"Hey Strawberry," Rush said. Strawberry turned crimson, and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Um, hi Rush," she said, trying to pick the branch out of her hair. "I was wondering if um, we could go for-"  
  
"A walk?" Rush smiled. Strawberry did the same.  
  
"Yeah. A walk. In the snow. Together."  
  
"That sounds like fun," Rush said. "Come on, I'll show you a spot near here that's just beautiful this time of year. The snow makes it shimmer."  
  
**********************************  
  
"Come on Rush, move your hands. Where are we going?" Strawberry pleaded as he led her through snowy fields to a place that only he knew the location of. Finally, and mercifully for Strawberry's poor frozen feet, they landed in a small pool of warm water.  
  
"Okay, open your eyes."  
  
Strawberry did, and she saw that she was standing in a tiny hot spring, and in front of her was a beautiful snow covered mountain. The sheer majesty of it caught her breath.  
  
"You like it?" Rush asked.  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful. Where are we?" Strawberry asked as she looked around.  
  
"I call it Mt. Snow, for obvious reasons. Isn't it beautiful Strawberry? Have you ever seen anything so beautiful in your entire life?" Rush threw his arms in the air and spun around.  
  
"I can think of something," she said, and Rush's brown eyes flickered.  
  
"And what would that be," Rush asked. Strawberry found herself drawing closer to him. He kissed her, and for Strawberry, it was the most magical moment of her life. She took her lips off of his, and laid her head on his bare chest. Strawberry sighed.  
  
"I wish the world could stay like this forever. I don't ever want to leave you."  
  
"You won't," Rush sighed.  
  
Suddenly, a knight jumped out of the bushes and grabbed Strawberry by the hand. Strawberry screamed as the knight brought her to a location somewhere in Zigolis Swamp.  
  
"You are a traitor. You must pay."  
  
"Strawberry!" The Knight turned his head, and his Mage partner did likewise. Strawberry cried out from behind her gag, but it was incomprehensible.  
  
"We need her back," said the Knight. "I am the new leader of Bart Co., but now, it's Beck Co., after me. This is Aquarius. We have come to pick up the traitor." Beck waved his hand in Strawberry's direction.  
  
"Strawberry has nothing to do with Bart Company anymore, so leave her alone," Strawberry heard Ramza yell. "This battle is between you and your employees."  
  
"Is that so?" Beck said. He whistled, and a trio of people came out of the woods. One was a female Wizard, and the other two were like the people now facing the two Ninjas, a Knight and a Time Mage. "These are my loyal subjects, Garnett, 'O Bannon, and Sophie. We will lay waste to you."  
  
"That's your army?" Strawberry heard Kylie scoff. "We can take that all by ourselves." The Ninja pair drew their Spell Edges, as another figure rushed into battle. He jumped in behind Sophie, and slammed his elbow into her neck. She went down. Hard.  
  
"One Time Mage down, one to go," the figure said. Strawberry recognized him as Rush. He jumped next to Ramza and Kylie. The three people stood together as Beck mobilized his three remaining troops as both armies prepared for battle. Strawberry fiercely struggled against her bonds, indicating that she too wanted to fight. Her bonds were loosening slightly.  
  
Beck drew his sword, and Jake, Kylie, and 'O Bannon did the same. Garnett and Aquarius brandished their staves. Strawberry watched Kylie make the first move. Charging straight towards Beck, she sliced her Spell Edges toward him. Beck easily dodged them and shoved her backward with his shield. It was followed by a sideswipe, which she dodged with great difficulty and not without a small gash on her stomach. It sapped her of some of her strength, and made her reflexes a little slower. Rush got into a giant parrying battle with Garnett, and Ramza was taking on 'O Bannon and Aquarius at the same time.  
  
Rush finally parried a blow long enough for Garnett to stop, and he knocked her backward. The staff flew out of her hand, and caught a stray blow from Kylie's swords. It was sliced in two; the magic stored inside it flew in every direction. The battle stopped for a few seconds. Long enough for Beck to shove a sword in Kylie's stomach.  
  
Blood flowed slightly from the wound, and started to trickle out of her mouth. Strawberry heard Ramza yell and Rush ran over to take out Beck. He succeeded in hitting a nerve on his back, and Beck fell. Aquarius and 'O Bannon watched with horror as the two opponents both fell to the ground. Strawberry screamed, and Rush picked up Kylie's body as Ramza tried to reason with Aquarius to bring him to Warjilis.  
  
**************************  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Strawberry asked. Her question was answered when Kylie's eyes fluttered open in Warjilis City Hospital.  
  
"Feeling better?" Ramza's brown eyes were filled with concern and he looked like he hadn't slept all night. Strawberry watched Kylie tried to sit up again, more slowly this time.  
  
"Like someone hit me in the head with a Morning Star," she moaned. Ramza laughed as Strawberry entered with Rush. Despite the situation, Strawberry wore a wide grin on her face.  
  
"We had to use about 3 or 4 Phoenix Downs to revive you, and even more for Beck. Only because he kept resisting." Kylie sat back up.  
  
"So I guess everything ended up okay, huh?" Kylie asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so Kylie," Ramza said. Rush sensed it was time to leave, so he and Strawberry did.  
  
"You're not a bad kisser you know," Kylie said through the door. Strawberry's ear was up against the keyhole.  
  
"You shouldn't really be eavesdropping on them, Strawberry," Rush said, but Strawberry just waved him away.  
  
"I've known you liked me since I caught you staring at me in Igros the first time we went there. You remember that, when we had to report to your brother? And I also know that you're been afraid to do anything because of my connection to David."  
  
"And by connection, you mean you were dating him since you were thirteen," Ramza replied.  
  
"I know, I know, but after the incident at Fort Zeakden where you saved my life, I realized that David and I couldn't be together anymore. So we broke up. I suppose he told you that when you met up in Dorter.  
  
"And when I saw you again in Igros, I just knew I'd have to make my move before Ophelia did. And once Daniel joined, I figured we were pretty much signed and sealed. I knew I had to do something, because you mean the world to me, and I love you."  
  
"Wow," Strawberry said. "They're so much in love."  
  
Rush put his arms around Strawberry's waist. "I know another couple kinda like that," he said, and they kissed.  
  
***************************  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long to update, but I lost the file. ANYWAY, the next chapter is gonna be about Masahiro and Pamela. 


	3. Chapter 3: Masahiro and Pamela

Chapter 3: Masahiro and Pamela

"What luck," griped Kylie as she trudged through the rain. "Getting stuck in the Golgorand Execution Site on Christmas day. She adjusted her maroon colored hair band, and put her Gold Helmet back on. 

"Well, it could be worse," said her companion Strawberry. "We could be trekking through Barius Valley on Christmas Eve. Oh wait, we did." She adjusted her Germainus boots, which were full of water. 

"Will you stop complaining?" Kylie heard Ophelia yelled from behind them, dragging her poor walking buddy, Agrias Oaks, behind her. "Ramza didn't complain when he had to spend his birthday in the Sweegy Woods." She shook the leaves out of her simple Mediator dress. 

"I remember that." David spoke up. "Remember when you got stuck in the giant pot hole, Dorothy, and we had to get you out?"

"That wasn't in the Sweegy Woods," Dorothy said in an annoyed voice. "The place where I got my foot stuck was in Igros, and Cindy helped me out of it. Remember Cindy? And Keane? And Akintunde? I miss them."

"I'm sorry I never knew them," Masahiro said. He shook his dark hair out of his green eyes. 

"What I would like to know," a shorter Archer named Pamela said. "Is where Ramza, Chris, Marty, Mustadio, Rush, and Daniel are." Masahiro looked at her, and she blushed. Masahiro had always been a loner because he never talked to the others much. But he was so attractive, and Pamela had known that he was the only one who really understood her condition because she saw it in his eyes. Except for Chris, that is, who experienced the very same thing. 

Masahiro flashed his beautiful green eyes as Pamela flushed even deeper. She was so gorgeous. Blue eyes, blonde hair, and a smile to die for. Not to mention her impeccable aim with a crossbow. She was so amazing, and Masahiro wondered if she would pay any attention to him. He hoped so, but he feared that she would ignore him or label him as 'unsocial' like the others did. 

Besides, why should she spend her time with someone like him? He was a criminal, he escaped from Warjilis Jail some time ago, and hid out in Barius Valley for two whole years before he met Ophelia and she talked him into joining. He never told anyone, but he could see it in Pamela's eyes when she looked at him. 

And the crime wasn't even his fault! When he was seventeen, his uncle came into his house and shot his parents. When his brother Jack came home to the carnage and his uncle blamed it on him. His own brother had him arrested, and so Masahiro fled to Barius Valley, where, those long two years later, he was found by Ramza and he looked into the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. 

"Hey, Masahiro," Pamela said quietly when they reached the others. "We should probably work on our accuracy over near that pillar." She pointed to a spot that had no pillars near it, but was so secluded from the others that no one could see them. 

"Why work on it? Both our accuracy is already almost perfect," Masahiro said, turning away and started to sit down. 

"Please?" Pamela begged as she sat next to him. "My accuracy is not as good, and it would mean so much to get some pointers from you." Her eyes were big and hopeful, just like a child waiting for her mother to say she could go outside to play.

"Sure." 

Pamela's eyes lit up, and she grabbed her Windslash Bow and ran over to the suggested area. Masahiro did the same. Pamela tossed her blonde hair out of her way as she lifted her bow.

*****************************

"I'm gonna hit that tree right there," she said, looking at a tree directly in front of her. She shot and missed on purpose just to get Masahiro to say something. She turned around and looked at him hopefully. 

"That was terrible," he said, and she was crushed. She had expected at least some sympathy for him. "Let me show you how it's done." He fired and hit the same mark she was aiming for dead center. Three times in succession he shot, and all three hit the same mark. 

"That was amazing," Pamela said. "You're so much better than me."

"Don't patronize me Pamela," Masahiro said. "I know how much you like me." Pamela blushed. "But nothing can happen, because I like you too, and if I have you, I'll just lose you like everything else."

Pamela moved towards him and took his hands in hers. "I'm not going anywhere."

"It's not that you're leaving, it's that I'll lose you because I lost everything else I care about." He sighed. 

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Well, let me put it this way," Masahiro began. "Once upon a time, there was a young man named Masahiro O'Bannon. He was part of a very well-to-do family, and his uncle was a very important business man. But, his uncle's brother, Masahiro's father, was extremely popular. Whenever his uncle made a deal, his father struck a bigger one. This was too much for him to handle, so one day, after work, Masahiro's uncle came home. Masahiro was only seventeen at the time, and his brother was nineteen. Masahiro's uncle came inside with a gun in his hand, and walked towards his parents' bedroom." Masahiro caught his breath. 

"And he shot my parents," he finished. "I mean Masahiro's parents. First, he shot Masahiro's father, and his mother tried to call the police, but she dialed nothing because he shot her too. Leaving the gun in Masahiro's room, his uncle left for his own house. When his brother Jack came home, he found the gun and tried to turn Masahiro in, because he thought it was his fault. 

"So Masahiro hid in the Warjilis Jail, the last place they would look, until it was safe. Then he fled to Barius Valley to be safe. And there he hid for two long years. Until one day, a boy of about fifteen or sixteen came along. He had with him a young Archer that caught Masahiro's eye, and his Mediator didn't have to do much work to get him to join them in their fight."

Pamela smiled. "Well, it looks like he turned out okay. And," she teased. "What happened to that gorgeous Archer he met? Did he ever talk to her, ask her about herself?" Masahiro laughed.

"Yes, he did. But he's still waiting for an answer."

"To what question?" Pamela asked. Their faces were inches from each other. Putting his hands on her hips, he pulled her into him and kissed her. Her arms somehow found their way around his neck. 

"I love you," she said as they pulled apart. 

"I love you too, but if we're together, something terrible will happen to you, like everyone else I ever loved." A tear appeared in his eye. 

Pamela sighed. "Okay, well," she sobbed slightly. "It was worth it just to know you." They stared into each others eyes for a while until a sound made them both jump. A gunshot. It hit Pamela in the arm. With a cry, she collapsed on the ground

"Uncle!" 

The man looked at him. "Masahiro!? I should turn you in right now for killing my brother and his wife." 

"Like hell you should! You killed my father and my mother! You can burn in HELL for what you did!" He brought his bow up and shot his uncle directly in the chest. 

"No," Pamela croaked. Standing, she continued to speak. 

"Don't kill him. He doesn't deserve death. He deserves to live with the guilt of killing his brother. He deserves to rot forever in prison. Kill him now, and you'll be just like him. You'll rot in hell with him. Don't do this Masahiro. If you have any decency at all, don't kill him."

"Yes, yes, listen to your girlfriend," the man said with an arrow lightly embedded in his chest. He reached for the gun in his coat pocket. "If you kill me, you'll go to jail."

"No one's going anywhere until I get a confession from you."

"Alright, alright," his uncle said, pulling the gun out of his coat pocket. "I killed you parents, and I'm sorry. But you can take solace in the fact," he loaded the gun. "That you'll be joining them soon!"

He fired the weapon, but not before the gun was knocked out of his hand by a stray arrow. It came from Pamela's bow. 

"I guess you have better aim than let on."

***************************

"How do you feel?" Masahiro walked sat on Pamela's hospital bed in Warjilis City Hospital. 

"Better," she said. "But these bullet things hurt like hell." Masahiro laughed. "But the got the bullet out, and they're gonna do some research on it to see if they can replicate it. Mustadio's giving them some help."

"Well, interesting as it is, I still prefer the feeling of a bow in my hands," Masahiro said, and Pamela laughed. 

"I love you Masahiro," Pamela said. 

"I love you too, but I don't want to-"

"Masahiro?"

Masahiro turned around to see his brother, Jack O'Bannon standing in the doorway to Pamela's hospital room.

"The nurses told me that I could find you here," he said. "I had a lot of time to think about that night, and I had the gun dusted for fingerprints, and they matched Uncle's. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry."

"I forgive you Jack," Masahiro sighed. "Did you try to find me afterwards?"

"We looked every day. You're a slippery little bastard you know that?" Masahiro laughed. "You know," O'Bannon continued. "You can come back and live right here in Warjilis."

He looked at Pamela. "Sorry boys, I'm staying with Ramza."

"Then I guess you are too, eh brother?" 

"You know it."

"Come visit me in here in Warjilis sometime, okay?" 

"Of course brother. After all, we are family."

O'Bannon laughed. "I'll be leaving now. Look me up if you need a place to stay."

"I will." Masahiro took O'Bannon's hand and shook it. "Better days."

"Better days." And with that, O'Bannon left.   


"Looks like we're all alone," Masahiro said. 

"What about you're fear of losing people?" 

"It might take some work, but I could get over it," Masahiro said, and Pamela laughed. He kissed her again. 

********************************

A/N: This is probably the best chapter, in my eyes at least, of this story so far. It is by far the most believable of the ones so far, and I just like the character of Masahiro so much more than Ramza for some reason. 

Next comes Ophelia and Daniel.


End file.
